lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dexter Hill
Dexter Hill is the bastard son of Darius Crowley, and was born with Peyton Baxter thus making him a member of House Crowley through his father, and a member of House Baxter through his mother. Dexter Hill has one full sibling in the form of Demi Hill of whom has become the target of the dark thoughts of Dexter Hill. Alongside this he has one half sibling in the form of Lorna Crowley of whom in the same way as Demi Hill has become the source of a massive amount of violence and sexual depravity on the part of her brother Dexter Hill. Demi Hill and Dexter Hill have one child together in the form of Tulia Hill of whom following her birth was taken in by Dexter and the truth of Demi's motherhood to Tulia was kept a secret to save her ability to still be married off. Dexter Hill was born a very normal young boy but when he was eleven he was molested by his uncle, of whom continued this until he was sixteen when finally Dexter had built up the strength to resist and put an axe in his uncle. Dexter would blame his mother for what had happened to him, and following the birth of Demi Snow he would murder his mother brutally before skinning her and leaving her body on the walls of Hillsbrad. This became a massive scandal but noone ever suspected that it was him that had done this so he was able to move on, and target his next major victim in the form of his young sister Demi Hill. Dexter Hill would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 despite his older age, and he would defeat William Swift and insult him without mercy following the defeat. In the second round he was unhorsed by the Orange Knight and following this he and the Orange Knight of whom never took his helmet off got into a sword fight of which was only stopped after the intervention of several older knights. His obession for his sister continued and he waited years for her to get older before he finally attacked her, and once he did it would only stop when she went to their father about it, and he was nearly beaten to death. Dexter Hill would join with Franklin Brent in supporting William Lovie III. in the Journey and it was during this conflict that he fought during the Third Battle of Minus Ithil and during this battle he took a sword wound to the leg which forced him to be unable to take part in the Second Battle of Tree Hill. Following his recovery he took part in the Tournament of Nortburg which crowned William as the new king and during this tournament he would go to the second round where he was defeated by Evin Scorpian of whom Dexter gained a true respect for. Franklin would travel to Berne for the wedding of Hanna Arryn following a confrontation with his father and during his time there with his wife and Dexter Hill he would become one of the main commanders of the Invasion of Tristfall. History Early History Dexter Hill was born a very normal young boy but when he was eleven he was melested by his uncle, of whom continued this until he was sixteen when finally Dexter had built up the strength to resist and put an axe in his uncle. Dexter would blame his mother for what had happened to him, and following the birth of Demi Snow he would murder his mother brutally before skinning her and leaving her body on the walls of Hillsbrad. This became a massive scandal but noone ever suspected that it was him that had done this so he was able to move on, and target his next major victim in the form of his young sister Demi Snow. Dexter Snow "Dexter Hill is a monster of a person. You watch him and you get a very quick feeling of dread cross your body as he draws near. He has made every life hes ever touched lesser then what it was before he arrived, and for that I hope there's a special place in hell for him. -Demi Snow Dexter Hill was a supremely disturbed individual that had no corelation of right and wrong, and on top of this he became supremely obsessed with his two sisters Demi, and Lorna Crowley. His advances first begin with a sudden and violent rape of his sister Demi Snow. Demi was alone in the Crowley estate while the rest of her family was away in business to the west and she had done this on many occasions but this time she was being watched by her brother Dexter of whome wanted her beyond anything his body could control him from. He waited until it was late and Demi had fallen asleep and when she had he snuck into her room and proceeded to rape her. When it was over he simply walked out of the room and left the broken Demi Snow in his wake. Telling her Father "I don't know what I expected that my father would do. Did I hope that he would take his sword to Dexter? Did I hope he paid some of his men to commit the same atrocities to him? Whatever I hoped I realize now that nothing would ever have reached the levels of damage I wanted against Dexter. What cost does he deserve for changing my life in the dramatic way he did. No matter what I do now my life will be forever defined by a life of pre-Dexter, and Post-Dexter, and for that I don't think I'll get closure until he lies dead in some ditch." -Demi Hill Dexter Snow had no idea she had any kind of strength so he was shocked when she told his father about what he had done. The moment he got back she went to her father and as soon as he saw her he noticed the bruises on her face and he demanded to know what had happened and he was utterly destroyed when she told him what had happened. He broke out of the room and ran his way to Dexter's room and without a word between the two of them he simply picked up Dexter by his collar and proceeded to beat him nearly to death. There was little discussion in the family about this event as Dexter was sent away for a time while his body recovered from the damage that Darius had done to him, and when he did return he appeared sullen and quiet. This was of course nothing more then a ruse and shortly after his return he begin to look at his sister with the same dark eyes as Demi. Following this he left Demi alone sexually and moved on to his other sister Lorna, but even while this was happening he continued to silently harass Demi and act inapropiatly. Demi heard from Dexter everyday how the day would come when Darius would not be alive anymore and on that day he was going to do whatever he wanted to her. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey 'Family Members' Demi Snow6.jpg|Demi Hill - Sister|link=Demi Hill 'Relationships' Demi Snow6.jpg|Demi Hill - Family/Enemy|link=Demi Hill Franklin Brent1.jpg|Franklin Brent IV. - Best Friend|link=Franklin Brent IV. Franklin Brent See Also : Franklin Brent Beron Gorland See Also : Beron Gorland Category:House Crowley Category:People Category:Human Category:Bastard Category:Vandal Category:House Baxter Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight